Happyliy Ever After?
by Ichi-chan1
Summary: what if Naru wasn't as stupid as we thought? what if he knew about the kyuubi since 4? what if the seal wasn't preminate but sealed both kyuubi and someone else? what if Itachi had a hand in training Naru when he was younger before heleft?R&RItaNaru Kyuu?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** OK so this is my first ItachiNaruto story and this will probably be the only one I'll do. There might more be later, but I'm not quiet there yet. Also Itachi is way OOC and Naruto is smarter and stronger, if you don't like that then don't read. THIS IS A YAOI STORY(boy boy stuff) SO IF YOU DON"T LIKE THAT THEN DON'T READ! Also Kyuubi is male in my story and is the Seme in a relationship which will be mentioned later in the story.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, but the creator of Naruto does. Also Namikaze Rei(Nickname: Rain), Namikaze Manami (Nickname: Nami) are my OCs if you wish to use them in any of your Stories please ask me first. Thank you! Also Their personalities will be reveled in the story and what they wear, and how they act.

**A/N:** In this story the Third Hokage will die from old age not because of Orochimaru, also Tsunade became the Fifth Hokage before the Chunin Exams. Kyuubi is male in my story and I paired with someone else you will find out who that is later. Also Innocent Itachi, smart and very strong Naruto.

**A/N: Chapter Update 3/31/2010**

-Naruto is 16 but 9 days away from being 17

-Itachi is 22.

Mata! Minna-san!

~~~~=scene skip/change

"_Kit"_Kyuubi talking to Naruto in mind Will change to "**Kit!"** later in another chapter

_**'Finally Peace...'**_=Kyuubi thoughts Naruto will not hear these

"Yeah!"=talking

'Finally peace and Quiet without that Teme!'=Thoughts Kyuu will not hear these when Naruto thinks

**'Yeah Kyuu!'**=Naruto Mental thoughts to Kyuu

- =- =- =- =- =Time skip

Kyuu=Kyuubi

_'Hey There..'=_**Flashbacks**

Chapter 1

It had been 7 years since Naruto last saw Itachi at the age of 9.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Naru-chan I have to leave now, I can't stay here any more… but I promise I'll be back for you and you alone in 7 years time." Itachi mumbled into Naruto's shoulder. "B-But why are you leaving 'Tachi," asked a 9 year old Naurto as tears started to form in his eyes. "I-I can't tell you yet, but promise me that no matter what you hear about me you won't take it seriously until I tell you the truth, 'kay?" said Itachi as he kissed Naruto on the forehead. " Okay I promise as long as you come home to me in 7 years." Said a teary eyed Naruo. "I will!" were the last words Naruto heard before everything went dark._

**ENDFLASHBACK**

'Well it will be seven years by the time the Chunin exams start, which is not that for off cause I've had an encounter with a group of Suna ninjas as I was being chased by Sakura(aka Banshee Bitch, he he and here you thought I might just have been nice to her and Sasuke, aka Emo Prick, HA think again) with Konohamaru (I hope I spelled that right) at my side.' thought our favorite blond as he recalled somewhat of what had happened early when they were running from the Banshee yet again this time actually getting away once Naruto use his supper awesome ANBU skills.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Grrr Get back here Naruto!" Screamed Sakura as she ran after us after the comment Konahamaru made about her appearance when he ran into a guy who had this mummy thing on his back and a painted face. 'Oh My Kami! It can't be them!" thought Naruto as he finally notice who the two Suna ninja were and looking around for the third. "Oh My God is that you Kankuro... Temari... Hey were is Gaara?" asked Naruto as he looked to see that Sakura had stop chasing them and was looking at him wondering how he knew these people when she hadn't even seen them before in her whole life. "The ones and only chibi, and I'm not really sure where Gaara is, he's probably scoping out the village!" stated Temari as she walked up and ruffled Naruto's hair making it seem messier the usual._

_**ENDFLASHBACK**_

'But don't need to take the Chunin exams cause I'm already an ANBU Captain and my name is Namikaze Naruto, aka ShadowKitsune, or as my mask is called Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!

Naruto had become an ANBU by the time he was eight thanks to the training from Kyuubi, Ero-Sannin (aka Jiraiyia Sp?), and 'Tachi-nii, aka Uchiha Itachi. 'Hmm, I wonder what Ji-san (the Third) and Baa-chan (Tsunade) are up to?' thought Naruto, when Kakashi poked him, drawing his attention from his thoughts to the hawk flying in the sky. Understanding immediately who and what the hawk was for even though the others had no I why there was a hawk here in the first place, Naruto whistled and the hawk came to him and landed on his arm. 'Huh! What the heck!' thought Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto took the scroll the hawk was holding, opening it he read it through it quickly, then wrote a reply and gave it by to the hawk as is it flew off. "Nothing serious, it is from a friend (by friend I mean Tsunade), so I got to go... see you guys later!" Yelled Naruto as he took off in a random direction. When the words finally settled in almost seconds after he left Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura thought, 'Hey were the heck is he leaving to he suppose to stay here and train...!'

~~~scene skip, The Hokage Tower, in Tsunade's office~~~

Naruto,obliviously wearing his ANBU mask and clothes, walked up to the large doors leading into the Hokage's office and knock and the door. Hearing a yell of "Come in!" from Tsunade inside the office. Going inside Naruto said, "You called me early, Tsunade-sama." as he went to stand in front of the desk. "Yes I did, as you may know the Chunin Exams are coming up soon and Itachi should be returning to get you." Tsunade said with her hands strung together in fornt of her mouth. Of course a year or so back when Tsunade first became Hokage, she had gotten info from Naruto and the 3rd, and understood that Itachi would be coming to etheir take Naruto away or if Naruto conviced him, he was to stay. He, Itachi, had be rumored to have had killed everyone in his clan, with the exception of Sasuke. He only did so under an order because they were trying to over throw the Hokage and take over the village, but someone had beat Itachi to it so he, Itachi, just took the blame. He then ran off and joined the Akatsuki under orders to find what they were up to and all.

"I already know this Baa-chan, but I'm going to try and convice him to stay, with that said, you can come out now Ita Ita-kun." Naruto stated clamly with no emotions, as he stared at a shocked Tsunade. Itachi stepped out from his hiding spot, "I've been here since you came in Naru Naru-kun." Itachi said with a smirk, 'See how you like being called that, you bart.' he thought. Naruto then walked over and gave Itachi a hug and said clamly, "Call me that again and you won't ever be able to have childern, even if you are gay." He wishper in Itachi's ear.

"Well I'll talk to you guys later cause it looks like you need time to catch up." Tsunade stated as she shooed the both of them out of her office.

~~~scene skip, On top of the Hokage Monument~~~

"So 'Tachi-nii what have you been been doing snice we last saw each other when I was 9?" asked Naruto as he cuddled into Itachi while on his lap.

"Well I've killed all the akatsuki except Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Zetsu because they were actually fond of me and not the leader, which happened to be Tobi. I had also left the person who we all thought was the supposed leader (Rei) after some much needed explaintions were given. He's(Rei) actually around here somewhere but I don't know where." Itachi spoke.

(AN: Itachi only killed off Pein, Tobi, Konan(the blue haired lady),and any of the others through I dont remember their names.)

And so it continued like this going back and forth asking questions as they continued to talked a lot more about what happened over the 7 years absent from eachother as the day went on.

~Meanwhile, back in Tsunade's office~

"Hey Baa-chan when are you going to notice that I'm here." stated a mysterious figure. Tsunade turned around only to come face to face with......

- - - - - - line break- - - - - - - line break- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - line break- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Strawberrychan- *evil laugh* mwahahaha~ don't u just luv cliff hangerS

Naruto- *poofs in* Hey that's not fair...believe it.. I want to read some more...*pouts then does puppy dog eyes no jutsu*

Itachi- *quickly garbs naruto and runs* hehe Kawaii!!

Strawberrychan- *sighs~ perverted men...well till next chapter please read and review^^

Matta! Mina-san!


	2. Chapter preview sorry for slow editing

**A/N:**Hey sorry about not updating as soon as I could *dodges flamethrowers* I was trying to catch up on school work but you've probably heard that explaintion alot

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, but the creator of Naruto does. Also Namikaze Rei(Nickname: Rain), Namikaze Manami (Nickname: Nami) are my OCs if you wish to use them in any of your Stories please ask me first. Thank you! Also Their personalities will be reveled in the story and what they wear, and how they act.

**A/N:**In this story the Third Hokage will die from old age not because of Orochimaru, also Tsunade became the Fifth Hokage before the Chunin Exams. Kyuubi is male in my story and I paired with someone else you will find out who that is later. Also Innocent Itachi, smart and very strong Naruto.

**A/N: little bit of a preveiw Chapter Update June 26, 2010**

-Naruto is 16 but 9 days away from being 17

-Itachi is 22.

Mata! Minna-san!

~~~~=scene skip/change

"_Kit!" _=Kyuubi talking to Naruto in mind Will change to "**Kit!"** later in another chapter

_**'Finally Peace...'**_=Kyuubi thoughts Naruto will not hear these

"Yeah!"=talking

'Finally peace and Quiet without that Teme!'=Thoughts Kyuu will not hear these when Naruto thinks

**'Yeah Kyuu!'**=Naruto Mental thoughts to Kyuu

- =- =- =- =- =Time skip

Kyuu=Kyuubi

_'Hey There..'_=**Flashbacks/last chapter preveiw**

Chapter 2

**Last Time on Happliy Ever After:**

_And so it continued like this going back and forth asking questions as they continued to talked a lot more about what happened over the 7 years absent from eachother as the day went on._

_~Meanwhile, back in Tsunade's office~_

_"Hey Baa-chan when are you going to notice that I'm here." stated a mysterious figure. Tsunade turned around only to come face to face with..._

_-line-line-line-_

"Namikaze Rei, but I thought you had died when you helped the 4th Hokage seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside your own nephew." spoke a bewildered Tsunade.

"Hehe Its called a fake death Baa-chan." chuckled Rei as he sat down.

Tsunade just swished her head before snapping it up to glare at Rei. "If you faked your own death then why didn't you come back and try and actually take care of Naruto...do you know what he's been through, you...you... you BAKA." Tsunade growled out.

"Ah Hold on, let me explain it was in the shinigami's contract, it stated that if either me or his aunt step within the land of Hi no Kuni, we would have been dead on our feet before we even took one step." he spoke quivering slightly under Tsunade's glare, this was one woman you didn't want to piss off. From there they continued to chat and get caught up on the major things as the day went on.

~Back with Itachi and Naruto~

"So, Itachi-kun, while you were away I found out that the Fourth Hokage was my father and a scroll that was address to me only so no one else but me and you know, I found out that Ihave sealed kitsune blood until my 17th birthday." Naruto explained as he paced around the Fourth's head on the Hokage monument.  
"That was something I had not know, Naruto-kun," Itachi started to say before stilling Naruto movements by grabbing his arms then sitting him down on the ground. "But there is also something you didn't know,Naruto-kun, wasthat both Sasuke and I are the last of the secret Uchiha Ookami(wolf) clan." he continued before taking a seat next to Naruto on the ground.


	3. not a chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
